BYEONGARI & GULLIVER
by ayamkentaki
Summary: Seonho dengan username byeongari menulis cerita pertemuannya di bus dengan laki-laki tampan. Saat itu ada akun beratasnamakan gulliver yang mengaku penggemar berat karyanya. ( Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho ; Guanho ; Byeongari ; PD101 )
1. Bagian : Satu

**BYEONGARI & GULLIVER**

 **Bagian 1**

 **purely written by ayamkentaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A.N: Cerita ini berdasarkan pemikiran seorang ayamkentaki karena gabut liburan panjang.]**

 **[A.N (lagi): GUANLIN SEONHO LUCU BANGEEEET!]**

 **[A.N (terakhir deh): Bikin cerita ini setelah senyum-senyum baca FF GuanHo karya bikinakun yang judulnya 'Senpai, notice me please!' jangan lupa baca juga ya kawan-kawan~]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ho, bikin lagi dong."

"Hah?" Yoo Seonho, remaja lelaki berusia 15 tahun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Fisika di depan mata ke arah teman bulenya yang berambut hitam _mix_ coklat karamel, Kim Samuel nama temannya itu.

"Hah hih huh heh hoh," kikik Samuel.

Seonho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lho. Samuel ini bagaimana. Padahal tadi dia yang tadi berbicara tidak jelas. Sekarang malah cekikikan tidak jelas. Seonho menanggapi Samuel dengan beberapa kali gelengan kepala dan sekali hembusan napas. _Mungkin Samuel sedang ingin menggangguku?_ Batin Seonho. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkan Samuel.

Sore itu, mereka berdua masih duduk anteng di kelas untuk belajar bersama. Dua hari ada ujian tengah semester. Itu artinya mereka harus mempersiapkan ilmu sematang mungkin. Ralat, mereka bukan berdua sih. Ada satu lagi, Justin. Tapi pria berdarah Cina itu kini sedang keluar kelas untuk membeli _snack._

"Justin lama banget. Kan aku udah kepengin ayam goreng," keluh Seonho sambil meletakkan pensilnya di atas buku dan menempelkan dagunya di atas meja. Seonho lapar. Sangat lapar. Jika sudah begini kasusnya, dia tidak akan memedulikan hal lain kecuali makanan. Sesuka-sukanya Seonho dengan Fisika pun dia tidak akan nafsu belajar jika belum menerima makanan yang ia mau.

"Sabar kenapa. Lagian kayak nggak tahu aja Justin tuh badannya kecil! Ya kesusahanlah kalau dia harus beli ayam goreng buat kamu dengan badan sekecil biji padi begitu. Apalagi kamu minta ayam gorengnya empat kotak." Wow. Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Seonho begitu Kim Samuel menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tumben sekali Samuel berbicara banyak.

Seonho menempelkan pipinya di atas meja dan melirik Samuel dengan tatapan menggoda. "Sam, tumben kamu bicara banyak kepadaku. Uuuu ..." tanpa diminta, Seonho menusuk-nusuk lengan Samuel menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dan manis.

Jika Justin yang diperlakukan seperti itu pasti akan ikut tertawa, tapi tersangkanya kali ini beda, ini Kim Samuel, yang tak jarang terlihat galak dan mati-matian bertingkah _cool_ bahkan di depan sahabatnya sendiri. Remaja yang lahir di Los Angeles itu menatap Seonho galak. "Sudah kubawelin malah begitu. Dasar anak ayam."

"Hehehe." Bukannya marah, Seonho malah kelewat senang begitu Samuel menyebutnya 'anak ayam'. Ini pertama kalinya Samuel memanggilnya seperti itu setelah 3 bulan mereka mengenal. Memang panggilan 'anak ayam' itu sudah melekat kepada diri Seonho saat awal-awal menjadi siswa SMU Haengbog. Mungkin karena Seonho mengoleksi pernak-pernik anak ayam? Atau mungkin karena kadang dia bertingkah lucu dan manja. Entahlah. Seonho sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan itu.

"Apa—"

"Hei kalian. Bukannya belajar malah asyik ngerumpi. Tahu begini mendingan kalian aja yang beli ayam gorengnya!" suara yang keluar dari mulut Justin Huang membuat Seonho dan Samuel langsung menoleh. Lihatlah bagaimana kagetnya Yoo Seonho. Ia langsung menegakkan punggungnya dengan kikuk dan memasang senyuman paling manis untuk meluluhkan hati Justin. Sementara Samuel, hanya menarik sudut bibirnya kecil dengan kaku.

"Apa? Gak usah sok manis. Berat nih," Justin menyodorkan dua kresek besar yang ia bawa.

"Ya ampun! Kamu bawa apa saja?!" seru Seonho heboh dan menerima satu kresek dari Justin. Ia lalu mengintip isinya. "Ayam goreng ukuran jumbo?! Ya ampun, aku tahu Justin kamu memang sahabatku yang paling baik dan paling mengerti kemauan perutku, makasih ya ..."

"Iya, sama-sama. Nggak usah mendramatisir begitu. Aku bakal minta uang penggantinya kok," balas Justin masih dengan nada sedikit kesal yang dibuat-buat. Mendengar itu, pundak Seonho dan Samuel langsung melemas.

"Padahal aku sudah capek-capek tersenyum supaya nggak usah bayar," dengus Samuel kesal dan memperbaiki letak dasinya.

"Sudahlah, hahaha. Kita kan memang harus mengganti uang Justin," Seonho tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Samuel walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri juga menyayangkan uang yang tersisa di dompet anak ayam miliknya.

"Kita makan, lalu belajar lagi setengah jam, dan pulang bersama. Bagaimana?" usul Justin membuat Seonho semangat lagi. Setidaknya Justin masih sangat mengerti dirinya yang membutuhkan makanan.

"Setuju!"

oooOoooOooo

"Aku kenyang ..." keluh Seonho sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah membludak. Sepertinya isinya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Ups.

"Oh kumohon jangan bersendawa sehabis ini—"

" _Rggggh._ "

Suara yang lebih mirip erangan jika ditulis itu terdengar bahkan sebelum Justin menyelesaikan omongannya. Seonho cengengesan. Justin menepuk keningnya seraya menghela napas. Samuel menoleh ke arah lain.

"Capek deh. Untung cuma kita yang tahu kebiasaan burukmu, Ho," Justin menggeleng-geleng heran.

Yang dipanggil 'Ho' malah tidak menurunkan cengirannya sedikitpun. "Justin bawel. Padahal kamu pernah bilang suaraku jadi seksi pas aku bersendawa."

"Aku ngomong itu pas aku ngelindur. Kamu tahu kan?" balas Justin tertawa kecil. "Sudah ah, aku capek. Mau tidur. Bus kapan sampainya sih?"

Sekarang ketiga sahabat itu sedang menunggu bus yang dapat membawa mereka pulang. Mereka menunggu di halte dekat sekolah. Biasanya sih, ramai. Sampai mereka harus rela menunggu bus selanjutnya untuk pulang. Tapi sore ini tidak begitu. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi sudah pukul enam, dan mengingat mereka "kelewat rajin" sampai belajar bersama di sekolah hingga petang begini.

Begitu bus akhirnya datang, raut wajah ketiganya berubah semangat. Mereka pun bangkit dari duduk dan bersiap masuk ke dalam bus. "Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Samuel berseru membuat Justin dan Seonho yang sudah berjalan duluan langsung menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah Samuel bersamaan.

"Ada apa, Muel?" tanya Seonho memasang wajah bingung.

"Eomma ku telepon," ucap Samuel. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau di layar dan mendekatkan benda canggih itu ke telinganya. " _Annyeong,_ eomma. _Ne,_ aku baru saja selesai belajar dan akan segera pulang. Eh? Apa? Kita akan ke restoran Italia di dekat sini? Tapi ... ah tidak-tidak. Aku tidak akan menolak. Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Samuel memutus panggilan telepon lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan raut wajah ceria. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus ke restoran Italia di dekat sini. Berjalan kaki lima menit pun sampai. Kalian saja duluan."

"Sepertinya terdengar menyenangkan," komentar Justin.

"Iya, aku juga ingin ..." tanggap Seonho. Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda.

Sebelum sempat Samuel menjawab, ketiga sahabat itu mendapat klakson dari supir. Seonho langsung berujar. "Sudah, sana kau pergi saja. DAH SAMUEL HATI-HATI!"

Setelah itu, dengan cekikikan, Justin dan Seonho masuk ke dalam bus. Mereka harus rela berdiri karena tidak ada satupun tempat duduk yang kosong. _Well,_ tidak masalah untuk Seonho. Meskipun kadang bertingkah imut nan menggemaskan, Seonho masih seorang laki-laki yang kuat dan tidak merengek ketika harus berdiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus berhenti di halte terdekat dari halte sekolah. Disitu tempat pemberhentian Justin. Setelah bertos ria dengan Seonho dan berjanji akan mengobrol di grup LINE, Justin pun turun dengan langkah riang. Tinggallah Seonho sendiri. Tidak sih. Bus itu masih cukup ramai, cuma rasanya beda saja tanpa Samuel dan Justin.

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti lagi membuat Seonho hampir terjatuh. Untung saja ia mengendalikan diri dengan baik sehingga hidungnya tak harus bercicipan dengan lantai bus. Dalam hati ia mengutuk supir yang mengerem mendadak.

Beragam macam orang keluar dari bus bergantian dengan penumpang lain yang hendak duduk. Meskipun jadi ada tempat kosong, Seonho tidak duduk, ia tetap akan menyisakan tempat kosong itu untuk orang tua atau anak kecil yang lebih membutuhkan. Ah, lagipula dia punya dua kaki jangkung yang siap menopang dirinya kapanpun.

Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggendong dua anak masuk ke dalam bus. Ia kelihatannya kesusahan dan dengan tampang riang nan konyol, Seonho menunjuk-nunjuk bangku kosong di dekatnya. Ibu itu tampak lega dan langsung duduk di kursi itu. Tapi ternyata penderitaan si Ibu tidak berakhir setelah ia mendapatkan kursi.

oooOoooOooo

OEK OEK OEK!

"Aduh, adik manis, jangan nangis lagi dong? Cup cup cup," Seonho, dengan polosnya mengusap-usap pipi anak bayi yang terus menangis di gendongan ibunya. Tidak ada maksud terselubung. Ia juga kasihan melihat si Ibu yang kerepotan dan tidak enak hati karena tangisan anaknya mengganggu penumpang lain.

"Duh ... gimana ya caranya, Bu, bentar ya, saya mikir dulu, gak akan sampai lima menit!" cerocos Seonho. Tidak peduli bagaimana si Ibu itu merespon, Seonho sudah mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hmmm, apa anak ini suka digendong dan dielus-elus? Ah, daritadi si Ibu sudah melakukannya tapi ia tetap menangis meraung-raung. Atau anak ini mau minum susu? Tapi Seonho tidak punya minuman apapun sekarang. Atau anak ini suka yang menggemaskan?

Benar! Anak kecil di belahan dunia manapun pasti akan tertawa melihat hal menggemaskan, bukan?

Seonho langsung merogoh ponsel dari sakunya dan menyetel sebuah lagu yang terdengar memalukan jika mereka tahu anak SMU sepertinya mengoleksi lagu sejenis ini. Namun Seonho tidak terlalu peduli asalkan anak ini berhenti menangis.

 _Opening_ lagu yang terdengar menyenangkan dan _fresh_ di telinga siapapun ternyata ikut menyihir kedua anak yang menangis itu. Lihatlah tangisan mereka yang sedikit mereda.

 _Ppiyak~ ppiyak~ byeongari~_

Seonho meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Ini memalukan. Seonho tidak menampik hal itu. Tapi sejak kecil, kedua orangtuanya mengajarkan Seonho untuk menomorsatukan keperluan orang lain dibandingkan ego-nya sendiri. Jadi, Seonho lebih memilih untuk melakukan hal ini serileks mungkin.

"Wah ... dia berhenti menangis," ujar si Ibu begitu menyadari kedua anaknya berhenti menangis, bahkan perlahan-lahan tersenyum karena tingkah lucu Seonho. Walaupun Seonho hanya terus menggerak-gerakkan pinggangnya ke depan tanpa ada perubahan gerakan meskipun lagu itu terus berjalan, tapi berterimakasihlah kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa telah mengaruniakan Seonho wajah imut yang mendukung.

"Sekali lagi ya?" kikik Seonho sambil mengusap lembut pipi kedua anak itu. Tadinya ia malu sekali, tapi kini tergantikan dengan perasaan senang karena berhasil menghibur kedua anak itu. Ia lalu mengklik tombol _replay_ dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang lagi.

" _Ppiyak ppiyak, byeonga—_ "

CKIIIIT.

Tiba-tiba supir bus mengerem mendadak membuat para penumpang kaget dan terlonjak ke depan. Tak terkecuali Yoo Seonho. Ia tidak memegang pegangan di atas dan membuat tubuhnya ikut bergeser. Tapi tertahan begitu seseorang memegang kedua lengannya dengan kuat.

"Eh?" Seonho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget begitu sadar siapa yang menahan lengannya.

Dihadapan Seonho kini seorang laki-laki berwajah asing berbibir tebal dengan kedua manik yang dilapisi kacamata transparan. Ekspresi laki-laki itu tidak kalah terkejutnya. Setelah meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah, laki-laki itu berkata dengan suara beratnya. " _G-gwenchana?_ "

Seonho terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sedang sibuk menata ritme jantungnya yang berantakan karena laki-laki ini. " _N-ne._ "

Secara fisik, Seonho mungkin baik-baik saja, tapi sungguh, jantungnya tidak baik-baik saja!

.

.

 _To be continued._

 _._

 _._

 **Annyeong~ ini pertama kali bikin cerita Guanlin x Seonho karena mereka unyu banget ; _ ; mohon review nya ya karena aku masih perlu banyak masukan. Makasih!**


	2. Bagian : Dua

**BYEONGARI & GULLIVER**

 **Bagian 2**

 **purely written by ayamkentaki**

 **Disclaimer : Kalau Guanlin dan Seonho punyaku, sudah pasti aku nikahin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A.N: Cerita ini berdasarkan pemikiran seorang ayamkentaki karena gabut liburan panjang.]**

 **[A.N lagi: Bikin cerita ini setelah senyum-senyum baca FF GuanHo karya bikinakun yang judulnya 'Senpai, notice me please!' jangan lupa baca juga ya kawan-kawan~]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seonho baru saja selesai mandi dan ingin menghempaskan tubuh nya di atas ranjang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tidak mengantuk begitu melihat ponselnya beberapa kali menampakkan cahaya yang berarti ada notifikasi masuk.

Secepat kilat Seonho meraih ponsel dan memasukkan sandi, lalu membuka aplikasi LINE.

 **Kau Sangat Jelek Kim Samuel! [130 ur]**

"Wah, _daebak._ Apa yang mereka obrolkan sih?" gumam Seonho terheran-heran. Ia membuka grup chat antara ia dengan Justin dan Samuel.

 **Kau Sangat Jelek Kim Samuel! (3)**

 **Seonho :** Whoa~

 **Seonho** : Guess why back~

 **Justin :** Seonho!

 **Justin** : You saved my life~

 **Samuel** : Tidak usah menggunakan Bahasa Inggris begitu kalian berdua.

 **Samuel** : Seonho, seharusnya 'who' bukan 'why'.

 **Seonho** : Ne ... (wajah lemas)

 **Justin** : Samuel cerewet!

 **Justin** : Aku lelah mengetik

 **Justin** : Ayo video call saja

 _Justin starting video call._

" _Annyeong~_ " sapa Justin dengan nada riang di depan kamera. Kini mereka bertiga sedang melakukan video call.

"Naneun uri jibui princess~ ayayaya!" dengan tidak tahu malunya, Seonho malah bernyanyi di depan kamera.

" _Dasar gila. Kau pikir aku sedang menyanyikan lagu PRISTIN Noona, huh?"_ tegur Justin di seberang sana.

"Hahaha. Akhir-akhir ini lagu mereka tidak bisa keluar dari otakku," gumam Seonho. "Apalagi mukanya Minkyeong Noona. Duh. Aku bisa mati muda rasanya karena kecantikannya."

" _Aku baru tahu kamu punya ketertarikan sama perempuan."_

"Kubakar kamu Sam!"

" _Hahaha~ maka dari itu kamu jarang menulis di website SMU lagi?"_ pertanyaan Justin menghentikan cekikikan antara Seonho dan Samuel. _"Eumm ... sori. Apa pertanyaanku salah?"_

"Enggak ..." Seonho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hmmm, aku memang lagi suka-sukanya _fanboying_ dan makan. Tapi aku masih suka menulis, kok."

" _Tapi kamu gak pernah mem-publish cerita lagi di website. Ceritamu yang paling pembaca tunggu, lho!"_

Jangan salah. Seonho memang hobi menulis. Tapi dia tidak berniat melanjutkan cita-citanya untuk menjadi penulis. Hanya sebatas kesukaan yang ia tumpahkan di _website_ sekolah. _Yup,_ ini yang menarik dari _website_ SMU Haengbog. Mereka punya rubrik di _website_ khusus menampung cerita karya siswa-siswi mereka. Dan lebih gregetnya, para siswa bisa merahasiakan identitas mereka dengan mengatur nama pengguna sesuka hati. Tapi tentu saja untuk mem- _publish_ cerita itu tidak segampang itu. Pertama, mereka akan mengirim _file_ cerita melalui _e-mail_ yang akan diseleksi tim dari sekolah, jadi para "penilai" bisa tahu biodata siswa yang mengirim. Jika lolos penyeleksian, cerita mereka baru bisa di _publish_ dengan tetap merahasiakan nama asli si penulis. Terdengar rumit, tapi murid-murid justru menyukai keunikan _website_ SMU Haengbog.

Yup, Seonho sudah menyelesaikan dua cerita ber- _chapter_ di _website_ SMU dengan _reviews_ yang membludak. Ia sukses meraup penggemar dan juga beragam macam pujian dengan username **byeongari.** Cerita yang dibuat Seonho bertema humor campur romansa anak SMU yang mengundang rasa penasaran para pembaca dan tak sabar membaca bagian selanjutnya. Sayangnya kedua cerita Seonho sudah tamat. Walaupun _review_ dan _rate_ yang diberikan membuat Seonho puas, tapi ia belum berniat membuat cerita baru.

" _Seonho, kamu melamun?_ " suara Samuel di layar membuat Seonho terlonjak dari lamunannya dan kembali fokus menatap layar. Memikirkan soal menulis memang membuat Seonho jadi lupa dunia.

"Eh ... maaf."

" _Ho, bikin cerita lagi dong. Sebenarnya aku sudah mau bilang ini saat di sekolah tadi. Tapi terlanjur malu._ " Ungkap pria berdarah Korea-Los Angeles itu. Walaupun mereka hanya saling menatap lewat layar plus bantuan internet, itu tidak membuat raut kemerahan karena menahan malu di pipi Samuel itu pupus dari penglihatan Seonho dan Justin.

" _Whoaaa. Apa ini? Kapan bilang? Kok aku tidak dengar?_ " tanya Justin setengah menggoda.

"Kamu kan beli ayam goreng, Tin," celetuk Seonho. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya. "Makasih lho, Sam, Tin. Tapi aku benar-benar nggak tahu mau nulis apa,"

" _Memangnya kamu gak ada ide?_ "

"Hmm, enggak, aku sudah banyak makan, nonton drama Korea dan _reality show,_ berdiam diri di kamar mandi selama satu jam penuh, tapi tetap tidak dapat bahan cerita apapun." Jawab Seonho sambil duduk di atas kasur. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar melakukan tiga hal itu seminggu belakangan.

" _Bahkan hal sekecil apapun yang kamu alami gak bisa bikin kamu dapat ide cerita?_ "

"Enggak ada sih ..." jawab Seonho. Tapi tiba-tiba otak Seonho mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang sukses membuat hatinya dugeun dugeun ttwineun nae simjangi dugeun. "Eh tapi, ada satu—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Semangat pagi untuk hari Senin!

Hari ini, hari pertama ujian tengah semester untuk semua murid SMU Haengbog. Walaupun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam lebih dua puluh, tapi mentari sudah memancarkan sinar hangat terbaiknya. Tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh untuk para siswa.

"Haaah." Lihatlah Lee Daehwi yang menghela napas panjang sembari melempar bukunya ke atas meja dengan frustasi. "Nyerah hayati! Nggak bisa kayak gini! Nggak ngerti satupun!"

" _Fighting~_ " ujar Lai Guanlin yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menepuk bahu Daehwi pelan.

Daehwi menatap Guanlin tak suka. "Huh! Bicara mudah buat seseorang yang fasih Bahasa Inggris."

Lai Guanlin terkekeh. Begitulah kenyataannya. Ia tidak mau mengelak maupun mengiyakan. Pria yang lahir di Taipei itu memang menguasai bahasa Inggris sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar. Satu kelas pun tahu kenyataan itu. Termasuk kenyataan pria berkacamata bundar itu sangat tampan.

"WOW!" seruan Lee Euiwoong, si tampan yang disebut-sebut mirip Jinyoung GOT7 oleh anak-anak sekelas muncul dengan tatapan syok sambil terus memerhatikan layar ponsel. Seakan-akan ia baru saja membaca gosip _infotainment_ ter- _hot._ "WOW! WOW! _Finally!_ "

"Jadi karena kelas kita kedapatan ujian Bahasa Inggris paling pertama kamu langsung mempraktekkan Inggrismu, begitu?" sindir Daehwi keras.

Euiwoong menoleh dan menggeleng kuat. "Bukan! Ini benar-benar wow! Aku tak bisa melewatkan yang satu ini!"

"Memang apa?"

"Kalian tahu _byeongari_ kan? Dia telah kembali!" seru Euiwoong sambil menampakkan layar ponselnya kepada teman-teman sekelas yang membuatnya langsung diserbu. Terutama para gadis.

Guanlin yang sedaritadi diam menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. Ia baru kali ini mendengar kata itu. " _Byeongari?_ "

"Itu lho, anak ayam!" Euiwoong langsung mendekati Guanlin dengan antusias. Jarang sekali Guanlin ikut berbicara. Ia hanya berbicara jika ia rasa perlu.

"Anak ayam?" Guanlin merasa seperti orang bodoh karena ia terus menerus bertanya.

"Ya artinya memang anak ayam, tapi ..." Daehwi menggantungkan ucapannya. Lalu menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan sembari menatap Guanlin berbinar-binar. "Itu _username_ salah satu anak SMU kita yang menulis cerita paling seru di _website_ Haengbog!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

"DAAAH!"

Seonho melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kepada Samuel dan Justin. Hari ini mereka tidak pulang bersama. Alasannya karena Samuel dijemput _eomma_ nya dan Justin ada kegiatan dengan klubnya. Seonho bingung. Klub mana yang tetap mengadakan pertemuan saat ujian sekolah? Membingungkan.

"Ah, bukan urusanku ..." batin Seonho sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Seperti rutinitasnya di hari-hari biasa, ia akan pergi ke halte dekat SMU Haengbog dan menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Ponsel yang masih Seonho atur mode _vibrate_ di sakunya itu bergetar-getar tanda ada notifikasi masuk. Seonho merogoh ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi LINE dari grup.

 **Justin** : SEONHO! (emot teriak) (emot memanggil)

 **Justin** : Kamu mem-publish cerita di website Haengbog?

 **Justin** : Saat masih masa-masa ujian seperti ini?

 **Justin** : Heol, aku bisa lihat kamu sudah baca pesan ini Yoo Seonho

 **Justin** : Cepat balas atau aku sumpahi kamu tidak bisa makan ayam goreng tiga windu

 **Seonho** : Iya ... aku baru mengirim e-mail tengah malam. Tapi tidak tahu kalau akan di publish secepat ini

 **Seonho** : Hehehe :D

 **Samuel** : Tentu saja mereka langsung mem-publish tanpa pikir panjang. Yang mengirim adalah seseorang dengan username byeongari. Heol.

 **Seonho** : Aku tidak yakin sebenarnya

 **Justin** : Tapi aku cukup terkejut

 **Justin** : Kamu menulis cerita boy x boy?

 **Justin** : Teman-teman seklubku sedang membicarakan cerita buatanmu sekarang.

Pesan terakhir yang dikirim Justin tidak sempat Seonho balas karena bus yang akan ia naiki sudah datang. Tanpa mengetik apapun lagi, Seonho memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan masuk ke dalam bus dengan tenang.

Bus sedikit melegakan siang ini. Mungkin karena jam kepulangan Seonho dipercepat karena ujian. Jadi siang ini, Seonho mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Seonho meletakkan tas di pangkuannya, bermaksud mengeluarkan kue kering yang ia beli di kantin tadi. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti begitu suara berat nan seksi –coret menginterupsi gerakan Seonho.

"Anu ... maaf. Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Seonho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya begitu menyadari siapa yang barusan datang. Dengan suara seksi –coret dan juga bibir tebal kemerahan tak kalah seksi –coret membuat laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin ini masih sama _hot_ -nya.

 _Even he wear glasses, he still looks flawless._

"S-silahkan ..."

Laki-laki yang lain tak bukan adalah Lai Guanlin itu berterimakasih dan langsung duduk di samping Yoo Seonho tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Suaranya sangat rendah dan ... pelan? Entah suaranya memang pelan atau bagaimana, Seonho tidak berani berkata apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jadi ini yang namanya canggung?_ Batin Seonho berbisik sembari tangannya meremas celananya. Bus sudah berjalan selama lima menit dan antara mereka berdua tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Padahal mereka berdua dari SMU yang sama.

Mungkin dengan menawarinya kue kering yang Seonho bawa akan membuat atmosfir canggung mereka perlahan-lahan meleleh. Seonho lalu mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna kuning dari dalam tasnya dan membuka tutupnya dengan semangat. "K-kau mau—"

 _Plek._

Belum sempat Seonho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja kepala laki-laki itu sudah terjatuh di pundak Seonho.

 _Detak jantungku, mengertilah sedikit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seonho : Eomma, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Tolong sisakan iga bakar untukku. [12.06 KST]**

Setelah memastikan pesannya sudah terkirim, Seonho kembali mengantongi ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia menghela napas panjang. Antara sedih karena melewatkan iga bakar dan juga tak bisa mengatur jantungnya yang sudah menggelar konser di dalam sana.

Sebenarnya, halte pemberhentian Seonho sudah lewat tadi. Tapi ia sengaja tidak turun karena laki-laki seksi –coret berkacamata bundar itu masih tertidur di pundak Seonho.

Seonho menoleh dan melihat wajah tidur laki-laki itu. Ia masih terlihat tampan saat tidur. Bibir dan hidungnya berwarna senada, sama-sama kemerahan. Wajah tidurnya yang damai membuat Seonho tidak tega untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Walau ia harus membangunkan laki-laki itu karena tidak ingin laki-laki yang ia tidak ketahui namanya ini melewati halte pemberhentiannya.

"Lai Guanlin? O-oh jadi ..." Seonho gelagapan begitu melihat tulisan yang tertera di _name tag_ seragam laki-laki itu. Lai Guanlin nama yang jarang ia dengar. Tapi Seonho tiba-tiba menyukai nama itu.

Tangan Seonho naik dan perlahan-lahan menyentuh pipi Lai Guanlin. Hangat. Dan kemerahan. Ia suka.

Tapi tunggu.

Ini bukan hangat yang biasanya.

Bukan ... jelas bukan. Ini bukan menghangat karena ia tertidur. Tapi ini demam!

Seonho yang tadinya senyum-senyum bak orang kesetanan berubah panik setengah mampus. Gimana ini. Kalau 'pangeran' nya sakit lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Guanlin. Dan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tahu rumahnya.

"Astagajanganbilangkaudemamkarenaakutiba-tibasajakhawatir!" ucapan Seonho sudah mirip _rapper_ terkenal G-Dragon karena ia berbicara tanpa titik maupun koma.

Sepuluh detik setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Seonho merasakan pergerakan di bahunya. Seonho mendelik dan menatap Guanlin lekat-lekat. Lelaki berkacamata bundar itu mengerang perlahan lalu membuka matanya.

 _Bahkan wajahnya saat bangun tidur saja bisa semenarik ini._

Oke.

Yoo Seonho bisakah kau berhenti sebentar mengagumi kesempurnaan Lai Guanlin?

"A ... ah ... maaf," Guanlin sepenuhnya sadar ia tadi tertidur di pundak siapa. Ia langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan menunduk dengan tulus. "Maaf, aku benar-benar pusing tadi dan tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

 _Deg deg deg._ "Ti-tidak masalah. _Sunbae_ pasti pusing karena ujian tadi ya? Aku sama pusingnya kok. Tenang saja, masih ada enam hari ke depan yang bisa diperbaiki! Semangat!"

Seonho tidak tahu Guanlin kelas berapa. Tapi melihat postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tergolong sangat sehat, sepertinya ia lebih tua dari Seonho. Jadi Seonho lebih memilih memanggilnya _sunbae_.

Sudut bibir Guanlin tertarik ke atas sedikit. Tiba-tiba saja raut malu menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Satu jari telunjuknya terangkat dan menggaruk-garuk pipi yang tidak gatal. "Anu ... sebenarnya bau tubuhmu tercium saat aku tidur tadi. Harum sekali."

H-hah?

 _Degdegdeg._

Detak jantung sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chapter 1! Benar-benar tersentuh karena awalnya aku kira gak bakal banyak yang baca ... dan mungkin aku gak akan dapat review :') tapi aku senang sumpah pas baca satu persatu review nya. Buat aku semangat nulis sampai pengen cepat-cepat update. Ah, aku gak tahu cara balas review gimana jadi mungkin aku tulis balasan disini aja ya XD

 **Jaehwart** : duh jadi malu dibilang lucu... /woi / **kkamo** : duh senangnya kalau bisa membantu mengobati rasa kangen. Aku juga kangen banget Guanho. Berharap mereka masih sering ketemu walau sama-sama sibuk :")) / **Karen Ackerman** : jangan dibayangin... nanti kamu diabetes. Duh jadi pengen cium Guanlin –eh **/ Daana – Yo** : IYAAA SIAP INI DILANJUT! Sehabis selesai nulis 1 chapt juga aku langsung nulis sedikit chap selanjutnya biar idenya gak mentok. Eh btw, Aku ketawa baca "piyik" nya deh 8') / p **rivateyira** : OKEE / **jinseobsquad** : KENA VIRUS GUANHO KAN KAMU *toss(?)* / **Park RinHyun** : aku juga gemesin lho xD *gak*

Ngggg. Bicara soal fanfict ini, maaf ya karena bahasanya gak begitu baku untuk latar tempat tinggal Korea. Aku pengen bikin fanfict yang ringan tapi tetap gak meninggalkan kesan 'Korea' nya. Lalu, kayaknya jalan ceritanya agak bertele-tele ya? :( bukan maksud gitu- tapi aku pengen mendetailkan cara bertemu mereka (?) /apasih

 **Last, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
